


Moutain Air

by MindTrove



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Morning Sex, Smut, he defiantly ain't in charge that's for sure, kind of, submissive solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindTrove/pseuds/MindTrove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moro likes sleeping with the windows open even though Solas doesn't appreciate waking up to a cold room.</p><p>But she'll make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moutain Air

**Author's Note:**

> Moro kinda sorta makes Solas her bitch.
> 
> No pun intended.

While Solas never took for granted the lovely moments he could take a night curled up next his love and enjoy the comforting morning it brought, it had its setbacks. Sleeping next to Moro was like sleeping one inch away from a fireplace, the Inquisitor built up so much body heat that it was natural by morning Solas would find himself situated on the other side of the bed.

This also meant however that Moro liked sleeping with the windows open. Not the best idea when living on top of mountain.

Solas awoke to the cold chills of that mountain air and grumbled quietly to himself, pulling the covers closer. He turned over to find Moro stretching, blinking away the last bits of sleep from her eyes. A lazy smile on her face as she slowly caught on to his little dilemma.

“Cold again?” Solas turned his back to her again, pulling the blankets more tightly to him.

“Your rooms are always cold Vhenan” Moro rumbled a small laugh closing the distance between them and wrapping arms around Solas, rubbing soothing circles over his chest and abdomen.

“Aww, don’t be so grumpy” Moro placed a kiss behind his ear. “Better?” Solas’ only answer was to push back into her chest, grabbing as much warmth from her as he could which earned him another laugh from her. “I’ll take that as a yes”.

Solas would have taken the opportunity to get a few more hours of sleep. The sun had barely risen and it would be plenty of time before either of them were needed. It was not be however. One kiss became a dozens, from his ears to his jaw and traveling down to his neck and shoulders. The hands that innocently caressed his chest in comfort became less innocent in intent as they travelled further south.

Moro’s hand ran across his lower belly, softly squeezing at his inner thighs. Touching everywhere except where he truly stirred and twitched. “I see you have other ideas in mind than sleep Vhenan.” Moro trailed a single finger across the growing bulge in his leggings, teasing and goading his cock to grow. 

“Take them off.”

Moro’s voice was still slightly hoarse from sleep and authoritative. How could he say no? In one fluid motion he removed the only clothing he had on, hissing slightly at the friction it caused on his ever growing member. The hand on his thigh travelled higher, rounded onto one cheek and giving an appreciative squeeze. “I appreciate a man who forgoes smallclothes” The blush across Solas’ ears and cheeks deepened. 

“Moro…” His breathing was becoming more laboured, anticipation growing and hands agitated without anything to do. Solas went to make a grab for her, but Moro was quicker. 

Taking hold of his wrist and placing it firmly in front of him. Solas got the message, keeping his hand where she left it.

Moro placed a hand on his cheek, turning his over to face her. “No touching.” Her lips were inches apart from his own and voice barely above a whisper he replied.

“Very well Ma’ahsa….I will play your little game.” Solas pressed the lips together, tongue licking across her lower lip and demanding access. Moro obliged in this, grip on his jaw tighter, pulling a deep gravelly moan out of him. Hand travelling back down to cup him in her hands, Moro couldn’t hide the smirk of satisfaction on her face. “Good.” She pecked him one last time on him before fingers ghosted along his length, fully hard and throbbing against her fingers.

She continued trailing fingers until she came to the tip, tabbing her index finger across the slit and chuckling at the sight of the moisture gathered. “Look at you, weeping already” grabbing the top half of his shaft, Moro used her thumb to rub his pre-cum all other the tip, teeth nipping at his ear. “I barely have to touch you.” Solas’ breathing was becoming less and less even as time passed, shuddering with each subtle swivel of her thumb.

“Perhaps...” He pulled in one large gulp of air, turning his face further into the mattress. He resisted the urge to buck his hips into her hand, trying to remain as still as possible. “You just have that effect on me.” He hadn’t expected the sudden grip to the base of him, the hum reverberating in his chest and spilling into deep breathless moans loader than he expected. 

His love set a brutal pace, hand sliding up and down as she placed open mouthed kisses on his neck. Her hands always tightening in just the right way every time she got to the base. Solas thrust his hips in time with her hand, composer be damned. Twisting the top half of his body, his pulled a pillow to him to muffle his begs and moans as Moro continued to pump his cock and massage his balls.

“Oh my love are you close?” A muffled moan was her only response as his hips became more erratic in fucking her hand. “Look at me Solas…” Moro didn’t protest when he turned and awkwardly placed his hand to grip at her shoulder, not with the sight of him like this. Eyes diluted and heavy lidded, lips pressed tight together as he exhaled roughly through his nose. They close in for another kiss, sloppy and needy from them both. They unlocked their lips, noisily but not straying too far, lips so close and just barely out of reach.

“Are you close?”  
“Mmm…Yes….”  
“How close? Tell me.”  
“So, so close…it’s unbearable.”

“Oh Ma’lath, you poor thing” Solas couldn’t hold back a breathy laugh at that which quickly died down when Moro picked up her pace. “Do you want to come Vhenan, are you aching for it?”

“Sathan, Please…”

Moro licked a long line from the lobe of his ear to the tip and back. “Rosa’da’din Ma’lath.”

Solas body twitched and shuddered violently with his release. Moaning long and deeply into Moro mouth as she continued to pump all that he had to give onto the mattress and her hand. Solas relaxed into Moro’s arms, breathing slowing as he rubbed soothing circles just along his lower belly. 

Too tired to do anything else, Solas curled up and buried his face into the crook of Moro’s neck. When he held to her like this in the blissful hours of the morning, it was much easier to forget the cold chill of the mountain air.

**Author's Note:**

> Elvhen used is from FenXShiral
> 
> ‘Ma’ahsa: Wife/girlfriend. Lit. my woman  
> Ma’lath: My love  
> Sathan: Please  
> Rosa’da’din: Cum


End file.
